Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec
=''RSEQ= Overview The '''Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec' (RSEQ, literal translation: Quebec Student Sports Network) is a conference in U Sports (formerly known as "CIS"). The RSEQ does not operate a men's hockey league. The other current conferences in U Sports are the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA), Ontario University Athletics (OUA), and Atlantic University Sport (AUS). The RSEQ was formerly known as the Quebec Student Sports Federation (QSSF) in English. It is also the governing body of primary and secondary school, collegiate and university sport in Quebec. It also serves as a regional membership association for Canadian universities and colleges which assists in co-ordinating competition between their university level athletic programs and providing contact information, schedules, results, and releases about those programs and events to the public and the media. This is similar to what would be called a "college athletic conference" in the United States. The RSEQ is also one regional conference within the Canadian Colleges Athletic Association, the second tier of university/college sport in Canada. The others are the Pacific Western Athletic Association (formerly the British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association), the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference, the Ontario Colleges Athletic Association, and the Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association. History The RSEQ's predecessor was initially known as the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) when it was founded in 1971 from the reformulations of three university athletic associations spanning the universities of Ontario and Quebec. (Those were the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association, the Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference, and the Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association.) The QUAA ceased to operate a university hockey league after the 1986-87 season. The conference's three remaining teams at that point (McGill Redmen, UQTR Patriotes, and Concordia Stingers) joined, and remain, in the OUA conference. In 1989 Quebec merged the university, collegiate, and high school governing bodies. The amalgamated association was named the Quebec Student Sports Federation (QSSF). and then renamed RSEQ in November 2010. The RSEQ continues to operate a college and high school hockey leagues. University University Teams *Concordia Stingers *McGill Redmen *UQTR Patriotes Former Teams (Still in RSEQ) *Bishop's Gaiters *Laval Rouge et Or *Montreal Carabins *Sherbrooke Vert et Or Former Teams (No longer in RSEQ) *CMRSJ Remparts *Loyola Warriors (merged with SGW into Concordia) *MacDonald College Clansmen (now part of McGill) *Sir George Williams Georgians (merged with Loyola into Concordia) *UQAC Inuk Lists of Seasons *List of CIAU Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1952-53) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1950-51 to 1970-71) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1953-54 to 1970-71) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of OUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1996-97) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1997-98 to present) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) Past Champions *'Table of Ontario and Quebec Champions' Member schools UQAR Nordets (Université du Québec à Rimouski) & UQO Torrents (Université du Québec en Outaouais]) are Golf only members. celebrate their 2009 QSSF championship]] Facilities Canadian athletic facilities are often listed by their "maximum capacity", which is often an estimate of their largest recorded crowd in the facility. These maximum capacities can and often do include standing room patrons and attendees seated on grass surrounding a playing field. Seated Capacity is the actual number of permanent seats, be they grandstands or permanently in use bleachers. This is why you will sometimes see larger capacities listed for these sites when searching for them on line. When capacity numbers have mismatched on source sites, unless the larger capacity could be confirmed as a seated capacity, the smaller capacity number has been listed here. Please update with verified "seated capacities" only when the institutions release more accurate official seated capacities. (*Laval's PEPS stade extérieur has an official seated capacity of 10,200 although it has held a standing room crowd of over 18,000 and as such is often listed as having a maxiumum capacity of 18,000.) (Data mined from the CIS homepage's member directory CIS directory and WorldStadiums.com World Stadiums.com. The members directory numbers seem to be ballpark figures in some cases.) Also see National links: *'U Sports' (formerly known as CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *List of OSLC Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *List of OIAA Seasons *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend References *Official website (in French only) =''RSEQ College League= The 'RSEQ' colleges are affiliated with the 'Canadian Colleges Athletic Association' (CCAA). The CCAA has not held a national hockey playoff since 2001. The 'Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference' (ACAC) is currently the only other college league in Canada. However, the 'British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League' (BCIHL) is open to college teams. The 'RSEQ' teams do not play teams from 'U Sports'''. Member Teams *Alma Jeannois *André-Laurendeau Boomerang *Champlain-Lennoxville Cougars (joined 2015-16) *Champlain St-Lawrence Lions *Laflèche Dragons *Dawson Blues *Lionel-Groulx Nordiques *Sainte-Foy Dynamiques *Saint-Hyacinthe Laureats (joined 2016-17) *Saint-Laurent Patriotes *Sorel-Tracy Rebelles *Thetford Filons CCAA National Championships *Saint-Hyacinthe Laureats won in 1983 and 1984. *Saint-Laurent Patriotes won in 1987. Table of Champions Established in 1961, the Fédération des Associations Sportives Collégiales du Québec (FASCQ) was brought under the umbrella of Fédération Québecoise du Sport Étudiant/Québec Student Sports Federation (FQSE/QSSF) in 1988. The conference was rebranded as Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec (RSEQ) in 2010. The 'AAA' College League was sanctioned from 1979 through 1988. The 'AA' College League was sanctioned between 1970 and 2002. Division I hockey has been sanctioned since the 2010-11 season. Source: ACAC History - Quebec Also see College links *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *4-West Championship *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Prairie Athletic Conference (Saskatchewan) *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association University links *U Sports (formerly known as CIS) *Canada West Universities Athletic Association *Atlantic University Sport *Ontario University Athletics External Links *League Statistics *Conference Hockey Page : Google Translate Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:Canadian Colleges Athletic Association